leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 25 - Showdown, Death Phantom (episode)
:This page is for the twenty-fifth episode of the second anime series. For the twenty-fifth chapter of the manga, please see Act 25 - Showdown, Death Phantom Act 25 - Showdown, Death Phantom is the twenty-fifth episode of the second anime series. It aired in Japan on July 4, 2015. Summary With the supremely powerful Silver Crystals of the past and future in Prince Demande's hands, all is close to the point of annihilation. However, Sailor Pluto may have to pay the ultimate price to create a window of opportunity to allow Sailor Moon and the others to stop Death Phantom, and save both the past and future. Plot As Prince Demande brings the two Silver Crystals closer together, King Endymion admits defeat as it signifies the end of everything. As a last resort, Sailor Pluto taps into her Garnet Rod's time-based abilities and orders all of time to cease. She does it so that Usagi, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Black Lady are all unaffected. The Moon Rod releases Tuxedo Mask from the evil spell controlling his mind, and an exhausted Sailor Pluto collapses. Usagi runs to her side as Pluto recalls what Queen Serenity had told her should she ever break the third taboo: that she will, in fact, destroy herself in the process. King Endymion cannot believe how she could have been so reckless by breaking the third and greatest taboo. A weakened and exhausted Sailor Pluto tells Usagi to quickly retrieve the Silver Crystals from Prince Demande's immobile grasp as time would not remain frozen for long. She does so, returns to Pluto's side, who is glad that she had been able to help. Black Lady is shocked seeing the beaten form of Sailor Pluto before her. She recalls how she, as Chibiusa, how she had befriended the solitary Guardian of Space-Time and how she was her one true friend and protector. Grief-stricken, Black Lady begins to cry and generates her own Silver Crystal from her tear, transforming her into Sailor Chibi Moon for the first time. Now fully awakened as a Sailor Senshi, she runs to show Sailor Pluto her newest form, but Pluto does not open her eyes which saddens Chibiusa even more. Angry that Wiseman had made Chibiusa cry and forced those who should never have fought, Usagi transforms and is ready to terminate Death Phantom once and for all. She attacks with ''Moon Princess Halation ''and is joined by the others who combine their attacks. It seems that they had succeeded, however, the Malefic Black Crystal still stands. With the others, Sailor Moon finds herself being sucked into the massive energized body of Death Phantom himself and sees his true self for the first time. Changes Changes from the Manga * Demande did not try to protect Sailor Moon and tried to kill her, and was killed by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask via the Moon Rod. Changes from the Original Anime * Sailor Pluto did not use her Time Stop ability until the thirty-fifth episode of the third season. Also, she never died after stopping time, but rather just vanished and did not appear in person again until the Sailor Stars arc. * Death Phantom never turned into a massive wave of darkness, nor was he one with Nemesis itself. * A younger Sailor Pluto was never seen in flashbacks. * Chibiusa was restored to her former self when Sailor Moon became Neo-Queen Serenity and reawakened Chibiusa's real memoires. * Chibiusa did not appear as Sailor Chibi Moon until the middle of the third season. * Sailor Chibi Moon never had a smaller version of the Moon Rod. * Neo Queen Serenity's awakening and King Endymion's spirit returning to his body were not shown onscreen. First Appearances * Sailor Chibi Moon * Time Stop Trivia *During Death Phantom's monologue of his fusion with Nemesis, Sailor Jupiter's hair is accidentally miscolored a bright red. Gallery Category:Anime episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes